Quando você voltar
by Nana M.U
Summary: "Harry estava tão irritado que não percebeu os olhos avermelhados e inchados do outro...Não compreendeu que Draco precisava de si." Slash H/D


**Título:** Quando você Voltar.

**Autor:** Nana M.U

**Tipo:** One-Shot

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Classificação:** T

**Disclaimer: **O universo de **"**Harry Potter" e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a J.K. Rowling. Eu apenas os utilizo para divertir os fãs da série e para me divertir. História sem fins lucrativos.

**P****ersonagens**: Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Aviso: **Essa história ignora os fatos ocorridos no 7° livro.

**Quando você voltar!**

Fazia seis anos que estavam casados e por mais surreal que parecesse eles tinham uma relação estável. Eles se amavam verdadeiramente, batalharam muito para consegui ficar juntos.

Apesar do que os outros pensavam, eles não tiveram apenas que transpor um passado de implicâncias infantis, eles foram obrigados a superar conceitos próprios, batalhar contra suas consciências para conseguir chegar onde estavam agora.

Sofreram preconceitos, amigos lhe viraram as costas, foram criticados pela mídia. O herói tornou-se vilão, por ir contra as tradições milenares do povo que ele mesmo salvou. Enquanto o ex-Sonserino era apontado como um traidor - mesmo que tivesse traído o Lorde das Trevas - ao invés de um herói de guerra.

Mas nada disso parecia valer, quando Draco resolvia discutir com ele.

O moreno suspirou olhando para a janela, vendo as gotas de chuva escorrer pelo vidro embaçado, formando desenhos abstratos. Encolheu-se mais na poltrona e fechou os olhos, tentou lembrar o que havia causado o desentendimento dos dois. Sem surpresa alguma, percebeu que não se lembrava.

Poderia ter sido algo sobre o tempero da comida ou a nova cor do muro da casa vizinha, quem sabe?

Eles eram física e psicologicamente diferentes alguns diziam que eles se completavam, outros que essa diferença poderia acabar com a relação deles, mas Harry nunca ligou para o que eles diziam.

O problema é que essa diferença os levava a muitas discuções infantis e sem fundamento algum, as brigas aconteciam bastante e sempre um dos dois tinha que engolir o orgulho e pedir desculpas.

O moreno abriu os olhos, pegou o controle da TV, que estava jogado no chão, e ligou o aparelho. Tentou se concentrar no filme que estava passando, mas foi em vão, sua mente voltou a divagar.

Draco era a única pessoa que não o enxergava como um mártir ou um herói, para o loiro ele era apenas uma pessoa, com problemas, defeitos, manias, alegria e tristezas. Muitas foram as vezes que eles tiveram que consolar um ao outro, quando as lembranças da guerra os abatiam. Harry ainda demorava a perceber quando o loiro estava passando por esse problema, Malfoy havia aprendido perfeitamente a camuflar seus sentimentos.

Os únicos indícios de que ele estava tendo essas "crises" era o fato de ele não falar muito; quando as discuções eram mais constantes ou quando _aquele_ dia se aproximava...

Potter arregalou os olhos e correu até a cozinha, onde tinha um calendário pendurado na parede.

- Merda! – exclamou olhando a data.

Agora se lembrava perfeitamente do começo da briga. Havia perguntado a Draco o porquê de ele ter chegado tão tarde, na verdade ele tinha gritado com o outro por não ter avisado que iria demorar mais a chegar.

O loiro tremeu de raiva e simplesmente o acusou de coisas que na hora pareceram sem sentido, disse-lhe que estava ausente e mais desligado que o normal, que era um trasgo insensível. E sem dizer mais nada, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu de casa batendo a porta.

Harry estava tão irritado que não percebeu os olhos avermelhados e inchados do outro, as roupas sujas de terra, o cheiro de grama e pior não compreendeu que Draco precisava de si, como sempre precisava naquele dia.

Olhou novamente para o calendário...

O dia da morte de Narcisa Malfoy, o dia em que Draco percebeu que seu pai não tinha mais salvação, aquela data era a mais angustiante para o loiro, pois além de ter passado pela pior das torturas, foi obrigado a ver o homem que um dia chamou de pai tirar a vida da pessoa que mais amava. Sua mãe.

O loiro havia conseguido fugir da Mansão Malfoy, Severus o encontrou e levou-o para a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Harry nunca iria se esquecer da expressão abatida e distante de Draco, o corpo machucado, os olhos opacos e a postura alheia a tudo.

O mestre de poções explicou a todos a situação pela qual o ex-Sonserino tinha passado, o loiro desistiu de ser comensal, tentou fugir da mansão com a mãe, mas foi capturado pelo pai. Mesmo sendo torturado pelos cervos do Lorde, tentou isentar Narcisa de qualquer culpa, mas a matriarca Malfoy não deixou.

A mulher havia tentando protegê-lo do comensal que o torturava, o máximo que ela conseguiu foi estuporar o mago. O jovem loiro tentou detê-la e gritou para que ela fugisse, mas a mulher não deu lhe ouvidos e continuou lutando para defender seu filho. Mas Lucius a parou, lançando-lhe a maldição _"Cruciatus"_. Draco a viu sendo torturada e ficou estático, não acreditando que seu pai seria capaz de tal coisa.

Quando finalmente o loiro saiu de seu estupor, viu Lucius acertá-la com a maldição da morte sem nem hesitar, após isso a magia de Draco se descontrolou, os magos que estavam no local foram simplesmente esmagados pelas ondas de magia e ele conseguiu fugir com o corpo da mãe.

- Idiota! – gritou o moreno chutando uma cadeira, indignado com a própria burrice.

Todos os anos no mesmo dia, Draco ia ao cemitério visitar o tumulo da mãe, sempre levava um ramalhete de flores, ele ajoelhava na grama e em seguida conversava com o retrato dela que tinha na lápide. As conversas levavam horas, Harry não o acompanhava nessas visitas, pois como o retrato foi tirado bem antes de sua morte, Narcisa não tinha conhecimento da relação dos dois.

Quando o loiro chegava a casa, encontrava o moreno sentado na sala assistindo TV; lendo um livro ou simplesmente dormindo jogado no sofá, após uma falha tentativa de esperar o companheiro. Quando Potter intuía a chegada do outro (mesmo dormindo ele conseguia perceber¹), parava o que estava fazendo e o abraçava passando conforto, Draco relatava a conversa que havia tido com sua mãe.

Com o fim do relato Harry mandava o outro tomar um banho e aquecia o jantar, após comer eles iriam se deitar sem falar mais nada, o loiro continuaria triste por alguns dias e o moreno o ajudaria a superar essa fase da melhor forma que conseguisse.

- "Deveria ter sido assim!" – pensou angustiado.

Mas os problemas no Ministério o fizeram esquecer completamente de tudo a sua volta, estava estressado por causa de um grupo de terroristas, que queriam derrubar Shacklebolt do cargo de Ministro.

Espremeu os olhos ao lembrar que o marido tentava ajudá-lo a se acalmar quando voltava de cada missão de captura, o loiro sabia que Harry não poderia comentar sobre caso, então não perguntava, mas sempre estava por perto quando Potter mostrava-se a ponto de explodir de irritação e ansiedade.

A preocupação o atingiu ao lembrar-se que Draco havia saído de carro, ele não usava o veiculo como transporte diário, só dirigia quanto precisava espairecer, mas o ex-Sonserino nunca havia feito isso estando tão vulnerável quanto deveria estar aquele dia.

Em todas as brigas um dos dois saía de casa para acalmar a mente e o outro montava guarda sentado na poltrona próximo à janela. Nem um dos dois jamais usou o carro, com medo de sofrer algum acidente devido ao nervosismo.

Parecia que aquele dia tudo que não deveria acontecer, estava acontecendo. Passou as mãos nos cabelos e tentou se acalmar, Malfoy era um excelente motorista. Respirou fundo e se prendeu nessa perspectiva.

Ao olhar o relógio viu que era uma da manhã, precisava dormir, pois amanhã ele teria trabalho em campo e não poderia estar cansado. Esquentou o jantar de Draco, o colocou sobre a mesa e usou um feitiço para mantê-lo aquecido.

Resolveu que escreveria um bilhete para se desculpar, era pouco, porém um começo. Foi até a sala pegar caneta e papel, que ficavam próximos ao telefone, mas parou na porta ao ver a noticia que passava no jornal.

"_Motorista morre, após perder o controle do carro e se chocar com um caminhão_." Lia-se no rodapé da tela, uma voz feminina monótona dava mais detalhes da noticia.

No vídeo passava imagens do acidente, mostrando a situação dos veículos e o momento em que o motorista do caminhão foi colocado em uma ambulância.

Harry entrou em choque ao reparar no carro preto destruído... Era um Maybach 62*, igual ao que havia comprado para Draco. Não era um carro comum e geralmente quando se via um era na cor prata e não preta².

_- "... A identidade do motorista do carro, ainda não foi revelada." – a voz concluiu, para depois começar a falar do estado do outro motorista._

O moreno se aproximou do aparelho para tentar identificar o número da placa do carro, mas era impossível, o carro estava praticamente inteiro em baixo do caminhão.

- Não, por favor, não. – murmurou caindo de joelhos em frente ao aparelho, os olhos se enchendo d'água. – Draco! – exclamou antes de começar a chorar compulsivamente, já pressentindo o pior.

O corpo balançava devido aos soluços contidos, Harry se inclinou para frente como se sentisse dor, estava tão absorto no próprio sofrimento que não percebeu quando foi levantado do chão e empurrado gentilmente em direção ao sofá.

- Harry, o que aconteceu? – a voz pausada indagou.

- Draco... – murmurou ainda perdido.

- Estou aqui, Harry. – braços enlaçaram seu corpo protetoramente - O que aconteceu com você?

O ex-Grifinório limpou os olhos e levantou a cabeça, deparando-se com um par de olhos grises o encarando preocupados e tristes ao mesmo tempo.

- Draco! – o moreno se levantou, empurrando o outro delicadamente e depois o olhou de cima à baixo, procurando qualquer machucado ou coisa parecida.

Malfoy o encarava estupefato, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com seu marido.

- Graças a Deus! – exclamou e depois abraçou o loiro, como se fosse a última vez. – Desculpe-me por ter esquecido que dia é hoje. – pediu com a voz embarcada por um novo choro, agora de alivio.

- Você quis dizer "que dia foi ontem", não é mesmo? – o loiro soltou sarcástico – Não se preocupe Potter, eu entendo que você estava muito focado no seu trabalho, o que me irritou foi o fato de você ter descontado seu stress em mim. – concluiu retribuindo o abraço.

- Eu fui um idiota. – se afastou um pouco para poder encarar o outro. O rosto manchado por lágrimas.

- Harry o que aconteceu? Porque você está chorando desse jeito? - indagou aflito - Tenho certeza que não é por que você esqueceu a data de ontem.

- Eu... – tentou explicar, mas estava se sentindo um tolo – Eu vi um acidente no noticiário e o carro era igual ao seu, o motorista estava morto e a repórter não sabia a identidade dele. – disse rápido – Você saiu tão nervoso daqui e eu... – parou ao ouvir uma risada.

- Você é tão bobo... – zombou, mas seus olhos mostravam que ele estava emocionado.

- Idiota! – retorquiu "irritado".

- Bom eu estou vivo e com fome, você fez o jantar? – o loiro perguntou saindo do abraço e se encaminhando para a cozinha.

- Fiz, está sobre a mesa. – respondeu seguindo o outro. – Draco? – chamou baixo.

- Hum? – murmurou, após sentar-se à mesa e verificar o que tinha no prato que Harry havia feito para ele.

- Promete nunca mais sair de carro quando estiver nervoso? – pediu se ajoelhando ao lado da cadeira em que o loiro estava sentado.

- Eu não saí de carro hoje, Harry. – respondeu ficando um pouco corado.

- Então porque você pegou a chave? – indagou curioso.

- Fiquei com medo de você usar o carro. – abaixou a cabeça.

- Por quê? – arqueou uma sobrancelha negra.

- Ele foi roubado ontem. – murmurou, remexendo a comida.

- O que? – Harry praticamente gritou – Como isso aconteceu? – se levantou nervoso.

- Er... Eu fui ao shopping ontem e roubaram o carro no estacionamento³. – levou um pouco de comida à boca e esperou o ataque do outro, mas nada aconteceu, levantou a vista e viu que Harry o encarava sem expressão. – Eu sempre soube que trouxas eram "trombadinhas". – bufou indignado, tentando desviar sutilmente o rumo do assunto.

- "Trombadinha" é uma gíria trouxa Draco. – respondeu o outro, aliviado demais para ficar nervoso com o loiro.

- Tanto faz! – deu de ombros – Você deveria estar dormindo, amanhã você tem missão em campo. – apontou calmamente.

- Só irei dormir, quando você for. – rebateu tranquilamente – Irei tomar um banho agora, não demore muito para ir para a cama.

- Certo!- respondeu voltando a comer.

Quando Harry voltou à sala, olhou para a TV e viu que na tela aparecia uma nova imagem do carro destruído, agora ele conseguia ver a placa do veículo. Era o carro que ele havia dado à Draco, pelo jeito o ladrão não era um bom motorista. Sorriu para si mesmo¹¹.

********/********

Ambos de banho tomado estavam abraçados na cama em silêncio, apenas tentando relaxar o corpo e a mente, aliviados por terem superado mais uma briga, cansados demais para conversar sobre os acontecimentos do dia.

As lembranças do pior dia de Draco ainda estavam lá, ele ainda ficaria melancólico por alguns dias e Harry estaria lá para consolá-lo da melhor forma.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou o loiro, pouco antes de se entregar ao sono.

- Também te amo. – respondeu o moreno.

Tudo que não deveria acontecer, aconteceu, mas o importante é que Draco havia voltado.

**FIM**

**Notas:** * O Harry comprou para o marido um dos carros mais caros do mundo, eu queria uma marido assim! ¬¬

¹ Poderes paranormais! -.-''

² Eu não sei se é verdade, só coloquei essa diferença para dar mais ênfase na situação.

³ Fala sério, acontecer esse tipo de coisa na Inglaterra? Só na minha cabeça mesmo! Bom na verdade eu não sei se poderia acontecer, acho que nada é impossivel hoje em dia! u.ú

¹¹ Lado sádio aflorando. "Roubou o carro, super caro, mas não saiu vivo! Ò_ó"

**N/A:** Eu gostei de escrever essa Fic, mesmo sabendo que iria ficar boba e melosa. Eu tive a ideia de escrever essa história quando escutei "Quando você voltar" do Legião Urbana, eu até iria fazer uma songfic, mas como o enredo fugiu um pouco da música eu desisti. =/

Para quem quiser ouvir a música, aqui está o link:

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = m8VUrrHidEw (é só retirar os espaços)

Espero que tenham gostado!

Reviews?


End file.
